


Nothing Without Me

by SoUsed



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scars, Size Difference, Smut, Tubbo doesn't do anything sexual, degrading, he's just a side character in the beginning, same with philza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoUsed/pseuds/SoUsed
Summary: Quackity can't get over Technoblade killing him and instead goes for his own revenge. What actually happens is far from what he expected.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 445
Collections: Quickiefics





	Nothing Without Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a practice drabble that I'm writing while sad and trying to get out of a writers' block! It shouldn't need to be said, but this is not me shipping the CC's! I'm simply writing their characters and dynamics.

The only thing he noticed in the mirror were his scars.

A hand reached up to his face, touching the not-so-smooth skin. Everything but the scars were smooth. They, on the other hand, were an obtrusion. A reminder.

A reminder that Quackity was the weaker opponent. He would clench his free hand into a fist as he stared at his face in the mirror. His previous expression of neutrality changing into something reminiscent of anger and anxiety. There was a storm brewing in his head, but this wasn't recent. It had been a few weeks since Techno had decorated his face with these scars.

He was supposed to kill him, by all means, he should have killed him. For one, he had better gear. He was unarguably better armored than the piglin hybrid, so why? Maybe if Quackity had a smaller ego, this wouldn't have gotten to him so much, but it did. It pissed him off more than anything.

With a huff, he turned from his bathroom mirror. He started to subconsciously pack his bag with gear. Not just his regular things, he packed his most useful items. He couldn't let these thoughts plague him any longer. Though he wouldn't put his armor on. Not like it was strong anyways, Techno had taken his good armor back when he was killed.

If Quackity was lucky, he'd be able to sneak up on the piglin and kill him as revenge without any issues. It was a good thing he knew where he lived after previously trying to execute him.

With everything properly packed, the Latino would leave his house. He had a dark look in his eyes. The only thing that snapped him out of his anger was the much younger President of L'Manburg standing in his path.

"Hey, Big Q!" Tubbo greeted with a seemingly cheerful smile. He could see past the facade. He hadn't been as happy as of late, Quackity assumed it was due to exiling his friend. "Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"I'm..." Quackity took a moment to think. Should he tell the truth? That he was going to kill Technoblade? That he may never come back? He felt like it was unfair to burden the poor boy more than he already was. "I'm just going on a trip for supplies, might take a few days."

Tubbo nodded as if to acknowledge his words. It looked like he believed it enough.

"I mean, as long as you're doing better.. everyone's been worried about you. You're not out as much as you used to be."

"That's what this trip is for. If it goes well, I'm gonna come back better than ever." Quackity smiled to reassure him. His words were true. This was a trip for him to come to terms with what had happened. It didn't mean he wasn't scared though. He had always been, and still was, scared of Techno. The pure thought of him had left a dreadful feeling in his heart.

"Alright, just be safe. If you get into any trouble, head back immediately." Tubbo said. It had sounded like an order but was more of a plea. He couldn't afford to lose anyone else, especially after Philza had gone missing from his house arrest earlier that week.

Quackity would give a single nod to signify that he understood before walking past him. With their brief chat, everything was put into proportion for him. He would be risking his life over a petty drama.

Before he realized it, he had been walking for half the day now. The sun was had started to set. 

"Shit..." Quackity cursed to himself. It's not like he could just light a torch, if he got close to Techno's house he would be spotted instantly. For the time being, he would tough it out as the sky grew darker and darker. 

The night had crept up on him before he knew it. He found himself on edge. Every little noise of nature would cause him to snap his head in its direction. The paranoia he was facing was unlike any other. He wondered if anything nearby could hear his frantic heartbeat.

This went on for another hour or so of walking. Eventually, he started to see a lit-up silhouette in the distance. His footsteps grew louder due to the crunch of snow, which caused him to slow himself.

There was no mistake, he had made it. This was Techno's house. The house was lit up, except for a few rooms being dimmed.

It was now time for Quackity to get stealthier. He lowered himself into a crouch as he slowly made his way through the shadows. It was quiet, but that didn't seem unusual to him. Techno lived alone after all, as far as he knew. He hesitated as he got closer to the door of his house.

Quackity started to take off his bag quietly, pulling out a diamond axe. It wasn't netherite, but it was the best he was gonna get. Once he had a weapon, he put his bag on his back once more. 

Slowly, he tiptoed up the steps of Techno's porch. It led to his front door, to the main room Techno occupied aside from his bedroom. When he was nearly at the top, he lifted himself on his toes, subtly peeking through the window. No one was inside. 

"Where the fuck are you.." Quackity whispered under his breath to himself.

"Right behind you."

Quackity sharply inhaled a breath out of surprise. There was no time to comprehend what was said as he felt a hand on the back of his head, grasping his hair through his beanie and smashed his head forward against the window sill. He had no time to fight back when he felt the axe get ripped out of his hands. There was a sound of fabric being torn as Techno cut the straps to Quackity's bag, throwing it out of his reach.

No matter how hard the smaller man tried to struggle out of his grasp, he couldn't. His hands reached up to the one who gripped his head in place.

"Have you not learned anything by now, Quackity?" Techno asked in an annoyed voice. At the same time, it was too calm for the situation. He could never read the emotion in his voice.

"Fuck you! Get off, asshole!" Quackity screamed. There was no reason to be quiet anymore, anyways. Maybe if he was lucky, someone from L'Manburg would be out and about. Though he doubted it, no one came out here aside from him and the butcher army a few weeks prior.

Techno laughed as Quackity struggled under only one hand. It amused him but was embarrassing to the other. The Latino felt his cheeks burn red from anger. Not only that, but the area beneath his nose felt warm and wet. His nose must have been bleeding from the rough contact against the wall of the house.

Suddenly, he was turned around, the hand that was previously on his head move to his neck. Quackity was lifted from the ground before he was pinned up against the wall by his neck. As a result, he reached his hands up to try and keep himself from suffocation, the other hand wiped at the blood dripping from his nose.

From this angle, he was painfully aware of how large Technoblade was. He wasn't full piglin, but he certainly had the size going for him. His large build, his muscle, and genetics kept him from being as slender as Quackity was. 

"Honestly, I don't know what I expected. You've got to be smart enough to know that you can't kill me." Techno laughed, his eyes examined the expression on Quackity's face. He was clearly pissed off, as well as scared. He reached his free hand to touch a scar on his face, causing the smaller male to flinch. "Tsk, too bad I fucked up your pretty face."

Before Quackity could protest with more disrespectful words, he felt a sharp squeeze to his throat. A shaky breath had left his mouth at the force. He could barely suck down any air now, which caused him to be more cautious with his air intake. This was no easy task due to his fear.

"T-Techno-" Quackity pleaded. Techno only stared back blankly as he waited for him to speak. He knew how hard it was for him yet enjoyed watching him struggle. "-pleaseee..."

The squeeze on his throat only got tighter, which caused more panic. The lack of air would cause dark spots to fill the edges of his eyesight. It took so much effort to try to keep himself from unconsciousness. Techno could tell, a smile filled his face. This was the only motivation Quackity needed.

With a boost of anger, he lifted his leg too suddenly, kicking at the arm holding him up, specifically the elbow. This somehow worked as he fell to the ground abruptly. He had no time to fight back as he was gasping for air. 

Techno would recover much quicker, Quackity only knew this as he looked up, his axe being held to his head. His previous amused expression turned to be annoyed again.

"You better start begging if you want to keep that last life of yours," Techno growled as he kept a steel grip on the weapon in his hands. Quackity glared as he caught his breath. His chest would slowly rise and fall.

He let his eyes wander from Techno's face. He initially intended to only look to the ground, but something would catch his eye.

The front of Techno's pants looked to have a sizeable bulge. This completely confused Quackity yet made his heart race faster than before. Funny how he got more shocked by that rather than death.

Would it be wrong if he mentioned it? Would it get him closer to death? He wasn't sure, but there wasn't much to lose at this point.

"You're getting off on tossing me around?" Quackity chuckled to himself with a cocky smirk on his face. Techno wasn't about to deny it, he felt his erection growing. He glared down at Quackity. "I mean really, what are you, a sadist?"

Techno would shove his boot into Quackity's abdomen, which caused him to hiss in pain.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Techno replied in a monotone voice. They sat at a standstill. The piglin hybrid didn't intend to kill Quackity, at least, not unless he had to. 

Quackity didn't stop being a nuisance to him despite the rough treatment. He slowly readjusted his body to watch Techno in order to make sure he wasn't doing anything out of line. The last thing he needed was to lose his head, literally. 

With extreme caution, he wrapped his arms around his leg before he looked up at him with soft eyes. One hand would reach to his inner thigh to slowly caress it without breaking eye contact with the large man. Deep down he was still intimidated but didn't want to show it.

"You're so gross, if you just wanted to fuck you shouldn't have bashed my head in. You should have just asked." Quackity teased as he pressed his face against his leg. Techno slightly blushed from the lewd display. He was glad both Phil and Tommy weren't home, otherwise, he wouldn't be letting this happen.

"You're one to talk, you look pathetic like that." Techno scoffed and reached down to lift him by the back of his hoodie. It looked like how a mother cat would pick up a kitten, in a funny way. He dragged him up the steps without any words. A hand opened the front door and slammed it behind him, making sure to lock it as well. 

Techno carried the small male up to his room. Surprisingly he didn't protest or try to break free, but he certainly wasn't docile, not yet. The piglin would work on that though. 

Quackity was thrown onto the bed roughly, his body bounced from how hard he was thrown. It was a large bed as well, obviously made to fit the man before him. He looked over to Technoblade who had started to pull off his armor and unbutton his dress shirt. The fact that there was no hesitation surprised him. Techno noticed as he looked up at him. He was still a threat with his annoyed expression.

"You're the one who wanted this, don't look so surprised," Techno grumbled and tossed his shirt to the side. If Quackity thought his scars were bad, they were insignificant compared to the ones that covered Techno's torso. "Besides, I don't think I could stop myself even if you asked."

That sentence sent a pang of arousal to Quackity's lower half as he gulped. Of course, Techno hadn't meant it though. Had Quackity wanted him to stop, he would immediately. If there was any sign that he didn't want this, he would stop. 

"Fuck, Techno.." Quackity purred as his eyes examined the other male. He was hard just by looking at him. As if it was muscle memory from his past relationship, he started to strip. He threw everything to the side until he was only wearing his black boxer briefs.

Technoblade crawled up onto the bed, still in his pants but now shirtless. Quackity leaned back as he laid himself against the bed, splayed out for the man in front of him. In all honesty, he hadn't had sex in so long, he was more than happy to offer himself like this. He would never tell Techno this as to avoid more degrading.

"I didn't know you were such a nympho," Techno said as he hovered above the small Latino. He would lean down, pulling his hair to crane his neck for him to access. His mouth would latch on, give a harsh bite as he sucked the tanned skin. A noise would abruptly escape his lips, similar to that of a whine. Techno pulled back with a smile. "You're so easy, it's almost embarrassing."

Quackity felt his face flush red. He grabbed the man above him by his soft pink hair. He yanked him down into a rough kiss, it was a bit awkward due to his pig-like tusks that poked from his lips. This didn't stop them though as their lips pushed and pressed against each other. Quackity had partially opened his mouth, the piglin now allowed to shove his tongue inside.

The way their tongues fought and slid against each other only aroused the smaller man more, his erection pushing to get past the undergarments. Techno reached a hand down, making sure to be careful with his fingers as he squeezed Quackity's bulge. He whimpered against his mouth before pulling back for air, his noises much louder from less suppression. 

Techno stopped abruptly, which elicited a disappointed noise from Quackity. Instead, he leaned back and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them, and his boxers, down to the middle of his thigh. Due to this his large cock would fall out, already hard from the torment he applied to the younger man. 

The sight of it made Quackity's eyes widen in surprise. It was huge! That wasn't an exaggeration either. It was easily the size of his forearm, and the girth was nothing to underestimate either.

"H-Holy shit." Quackity sighed, unable to take his eyes off of it. He had never taken anything that big before.

"Suck it off, first. You're gonna need to if you're gonna handle it." Techno said, he used one hand to lift his cock for Quackity, almost like an invitation. There was no hesitation as Quackity sat up, leaned forward, and positioned his mouth in front of the dick.

He gave the tip an experimental lick while looking up at Technoblade. This warranted a grip at his hair which only encouraged him to continue his lewd actions. He would give in and continue. He licked the head much more passionately now, covering it in his saliva. He would move his head to the base of the cock now. His tongue licked at the base of the shaft before licking back to the tip.

"Gah.. you know what you're doing.." Techno sighed, biting his lip. Quackity took this as a cue to take the tip of his cock completely in his mouth, lowering it as far as he could go. The larger male was tempted to face fuck him but knew it might be too much for him to handle. He'd just have to settle for taking his frustrations out on his ass when it came to it.

A noise from Quackity caused him to look down at the cause. He was about to tease him for moaning from sucking dick but noticed it wasn't even that. Quackity had lowered his boxer briefs as he fingered himself. It must have been for prep since Techno couldn't exactly do it with the talons on his fingers. This wouldn't stop the man from gripping the sides of Quackity's head, giving slow and shallow thrusts to preserve his throat. Part of him wanted to choke the young male on his cock. Meanwhile, Quackity used his tongue to get him thoroughly wet, causing Techno to groan.

The Latino popped off of his cock, taking a few breaths. He did tend to forget to breathe when sucking dick. His face was a light pink due to this.

Techno simply pushed him over, opting to lean over him again. Though before he did, he would flip the younger man so he was laying on his chest. While he was at it he would fully remove his boxer briefs. His clawed hands grabbed him by the hips, rubbing his cock between his cheeks needily.

"Rude, I like missionary," Quackity whined as he looked back at the piglin hybrid. Techno simply rolled his eyes, continuing his teasing.

"You're not in a position to be dictating how you get fucked." He grumbled in a low voice. He would reach forward to grab both of Quackity's wrists, pulling his arms back which caused him to arch his back. "Besides, I'd rather not look at that scarred face of yours."

"What are you-"

Techno would push the tip of his cock inside abruptly, using Quackity's arms to pull the male further down his shaft. This made Quackity whine needily, biting his lips from the girth.

"A-Ah-! God damn, mierda!" Quackity babbled out, his words were barely audible. This made Techno stop for a moment, his eyes looking for any sign that Quackity was fine to keep going. Luckily, he still spoke. "Don't stop.. you're already halfway in.."

Techno grunted as a response as he gripped his wrists harder. With no warning, he snapped his hips forward, effectively bottoming out inside of the smaller male. Quackity cried out in what sounded like surprise and pleasure. Techno wouldn't show it but even he was overwhelmed from just one thrust.

"You're tight for someone who acts so slutty.." He groaned, moved his hips back, and gave a shallow thrust before Quackity could. He kept this up as he went at a steady and slow pace for now. "I honestly expected you to be looser."

Quackity whimpered when Techno started consistently thrusting. The size was a lot to take in so he appreciated the slow pace. Even then he still wanted to be fucked as hard as possible. He saw how rough Techno was outside of the bedroom, so assumed he was the same in this situation. Even if he wasn't, Quackity would fix that soon.

"Yeah? A-And, I expected you to be bigger, and not such a softie." Quackity challenged. Obviously, he didn't mean it. Techno was bigger than anything he'd ever taken. Just looking at the man before he had killed him, he could tell he was packing. 

The reaction to Quackity's words was exactly as he expected. Techno would release his arms and instead used his hands to painfully grip his hips. His nails were now raking up against his skin, leaving faint red lines on his tanned skin. Before he knew it, Techno slammed inside of Quackity, causing a loud wail to erupt out of his lips. He didn't stop at that, his pace would get faster with more force behind it. Quackity was absolutely speechless, unable to find the right words. All he could do was make pathetic noises that indicated his enjoyment from the situation.

"I'm sorry, was that too gentle for you?" Techno panted with a smirk on his face as he punctuated his sentence with a slap to Quackity's ass. Even so, with his hands now free, he would reach to his cock and stroke it with shaky hands. There was no way he was going to be able to walk in the morning. "Pff, and you called me gross."

"Sh-Shut up..!" Quackity mewled. It was hard to get a consistent pace while stroking himself when he was being shoved into the bed by every thrust from the larger man. Part of him wanted to plead but he knew it was humiliating. This thought was completely ignored by himself as words poured from his mouth. They were drawn out and needy. "Fuck, pleeeease Techno..!"

The words made Techno smile, easily keeping a steady pace, his hips only stuttering a few times. He would lean down to Quackity before growling his words into his ear. "What is it, Quackity? Ya gotta be more specific."

"I-I.. I wanna.. hahhh.." Quackity panted as he stroked himself at a faster pace. His voice was shaky as he struggled to get his words out. "I need to cum, pleeeease."

Techno would oblige as he consistently started hitting Quackity's prostate with each thrust. He grunted as he got rougher, chasing his orgasm. He couldn't help himself as his noises grew more and more animalistic. The smaller man couldn't get any words out now as his noises and pleasure took over. 

"I-I'm gonna, I-I..!" Quackity cried out, squeezing his eyes shut. He was growing closer and trying to warn the piglin hybrid of his impending orgasm. It was too late though as his body tensed up, a pathetic cry escaping his lips. He came on the blankets beneath him, making Techno groan.

"Damnit, you got my bed dirty.." Techno moaned in a low voice, his thrusts began to grow sloppy and desperate. He must have been reaching his climax as well. "I'm gonna make a mess out of your insides, then."

This statement was true, as only seconds later, he let out a half gasp and half grunt. He pulled Quackity onto his cock as he roughly squeezed his hips, his warm cum shooting inside of the small male. It was no light amount either. It had been too long since he was this intimate with another person.

The two would stay like that for a moment, holding their tense positions. The only difference was they were now catching their breath. Techno was hesitant to pull out but did so slowly. Quackity sharply inhaled at the sudden sensation. He would collapse beneath the man once he pulled out. It seemed like that was the only thing keeping him up.

"Jesus... fucking christ.." Quackity groaned, feeling dirty on both ends of his body. He tried to prop himself up on his arms but still struggled. Holding himself up felt like torture. Instead, he laid himself down against the soft bedding.

"Don't think this mends anything. I want you out of here as soon as you're okay to walk." 

"...So.. you don't wanna cuddle for a few seconds..?" Quackity asked with a much softer look than before.

"..Fine, but just for a few seconds, and just cause I don't wanna clean up right now," Techno said as he crawled up next to the smaller man, hesitantly wrapping his arms over him. This was a pleasant surprise to Quackity, he wasn't usually held like this after sex. He never would have guessed he'd get this from Technoblade.

Luckily, at this moment, all was peaceful and still. Nothing could bother them. That was, until, there was a voice from downstairs. 

"Techno, are you home, mate?"

The voice belonged to Philza, causing Technoblade to groan. It wasn't an ideal situation.

"Just ignore it, he never comes up here anyways," Techno explained, looking down at Quackity.

He was fast asleep.


End file.
